Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Doctor Who franchise. Background Clara Oswald was the companion of both the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctor. She is notable for having a profound impact on the life of the Time Lord due to her choice to split herself into a million different incarnations spread throughout the Doctor's personal timeline in an effort to defeat a creature known as the Great Intelligence. Her gambit to save the Doctor from the Great Intelligence paid off, and he was able to rescue the original Clara. Her mystery solved, she and the Doctor continued to travel and she also became a school teacher. Later, she was responsible for convincing the Time Lords to grant the Doctor a second regeneration cycle at the end of his life on Trenzalore. The Doctor's regeneration into the Twelfth Doctor proved difficult for Clara to accept, and while they continued to travel, an emotional rift developed between them. During this time, Clara began dating a fellow schoolteacher and former soldier named Danny Pink. Throughout her first adventures with the Twelfth Doctor, Clara had to balance both her normal life, as a teach at Coal Hill and a life with the Doctor, as well as keep her adventures secret from Danny Pink. Eventually however when a Skovox Blitzer attacks the school, Danny finds out about her adventures with the Doctor and begins to worry for her safety. Over time, Clara begins to become torn between the two due to her feelings for both men being equally strong. For a time, however, she begins to lose trust in the Doctor's new incarnation, even threatening to leave him after an adventure on the moon in which the Doctor abandons her, forcing her to decide the fate of her planet on her own. The two reconciles during an adventure on a space version of the Orient Express with Clara deciding to continue travelling with the Doctor in secret, not telling Danny. Soon after, Clara begins taking on more and more of the Doctor's traits and even impersonates him for a time during an encounter with the Boneless. When Danny Pink is run over and killed by a car, Clara tries desperately to convince the Doctor to help her save him, even threatening to throw the Doctor's TARDIS keys into a pit of lava. This turns out to be a hallucination created by the Doctor to see how far she was willing to go. Although Clara expects no help from the Doctor, he expresses his deep feelings for her by forgiving her and coming up with a plan to save Danny. Ultimately, however, she and the Doctor discover that Danny has been converted into a Cyberman as part of a scheme by Missy to reanimate the earth's dead. During this time, Clara once again impersonates the Doctor. Ultimately, after saving the world alongside the Doctor, Clara accepts Danny's death and his conversion when he takes control of the Cyber-Army and explodes while flying up towards the clouds. After Danny's demise, Clara and the Doctor part ways, each lying to the other in order to set the other free (the Doctor lies that he has finally relocated Gallifrey; Clara lies about Danny coming back using a piece of technology the Doctor had made for the purpose, which worked but which Danny used to resurrect a young boy he had once killed in battle). Later, however, Clara rejoins the Twelfth Doctor in the TARDIS. In the period that follows their bond grows ever-stronger, with both expressing their feelings for each other and their concerns over the other's safety. The Doctor, in particular, becomes concerned about someday losing Clara to the point of becoming distracted on several occasions. Clara also continues to take on more and more of the Doctor's attitudes and even persona, her thirst for adventure seemingly unquenchable. Ultimately, it is a simple error in judgement that brings Clara's life to a tragic end. During a visit to a secret alien refugee camp in the heart of London, Clara and the Doctor attempt to prevent the execution of a friend who has been marked for death by a non-corporeal entity called the Quantum Shade. Clara learns that it is possible to transfer the execution brand to herself and does so, assuming the Doctor can set things right. He is unable to and after a tearful farewell in which Clara prevents the raging Doctor from destroying the refugee camp, Clara is killed by the Quantum Shade. The Doctor is immediately transported to an otherworldly prison/torture chamber by the entities ultimately responsible for the death of Clara and spends the next 4.5 billion years working on a gambit to escape and undo Clara's death. Finally free and back on Gallifrey, the Doctor uses Time Lord technology to retrieve Clara at the instant before her death. Now technically immortal, but with no heartbeat or most other life functions, Clara learns how long the Doctor had fought to free her and proceeds to tell him her feelings - but what she says to him is not known. Escaping Gallifrey with the Doctor, Clara learns that the Doctor intends to wipe her memories of him in order to prevent the Time Lords from finding her and returning her to the point of her death (an event that must happen in order for the universe to survive). She convinces him to not do it; instead, the two agree that random choice will determine whose memories are wiped. To Clara's horror, those memories are the Doctor's. After returning the Doctor to Earth and reuniting him with his TARDIS, Clara, accompanied by Ashildr - an immortal woman she and the Doctor had met in a Viking village - leave in their own TARDIS (which takes the form of an American diner). Their destination: Gallifrey so that Clara can be returned to the point of her death. However, seeing as she's immortal and not aging, the two agree there is some "wiggle room" to experience some adventures before Clara has to return. Dimension Crisis A Dalektable Adventure Clara is first seen on Dave trapped on what appears to be a capsule, calling the Doctor to save her. The Dalek Extermination of Earth Clara once again serves as the Citizen in Peril in this level. World Doctor Who World: Blackpool, England (formerly) / TARDIS Trivia * In the series, she was played by Jenna Coleman who reprises her role in the game. * She is the only character that is the Citizen in Peril in both the main story and the level pack level. * Clara's dialogue in the main story and level pack level is identical (though the level pack does not have her say her catchphrase). * Her phrase "Run you clever boy, and remember me" is the trigger phrase used by Clara's many echoes to identify themselves to the Doctor. * The outfit Clara is shown wearing is based upon the one she wears in the Eleventh Doctor's final episode, "The Time of the Doctor" and the Twelfth Doctor's first story, "Deep Breath." It is also the same outfit worn by the version of Clara included with the Doctor Who building set released around the same time as LEGO Dimensions. * She has had a physical minifigure release, though in Lego Ideas, not in-game. Her in-game character is exactly the same as her physical minifigure. The Doctor's minifigure, however, has a different outfit. Gallery DoctorandClara.png DoctorClara2.png Clara k1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Citizens in Peril Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters